


Birthday Kisses

by Wolfsbride



Series: Birthday Wishes [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wishes Judi Happy Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



> Judi's birthday was December 9, so belated birthday wishes to her.

Judi comes awake slowly, relishing the soreness from the night’s activities. Daniel is spooned behind her and she smiles slightly. Her smile widens when she feels the familiar prodding of his cock. 

Wiggling backwards, she shifts enough for him to slip between her legs. She doesn’t think she can handle another round of fucking, but sometimes friction, not diamonds, is a girl’s best friend. 

“Enjoying my morning wood?” Daniel murmurs into her hair.

“I think you classify as a log, Dan.”

Daniel laughs. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Mm.”

She’s just getting into a rhythm when Daniel edges away and eases her onto her back. She frowns at him. “Killjoy.”

“Don’t be mean. You’ll like this.” Leaning down, Daniel kisses her forehead. “That’s one.”

“One what?”

Pressing a kiss to each temple, he mutters. “Birthday kisses. And that’s three.”

Judi stretches and wiggles. “Oh, I like this game. Better than cake. That would have set the house on fire. Though,” she pauses as though considering. “A handsome fireman or two would have been a nice present.” 

“Wench.” Daniel’s breath ghosts across her face as kiss four and five glide over her eyelids. 

“You like me saucy.”

“That I do.” Daniel kisses the tip of her nose, then both cheeks and her chin before kissing her on the mouth. He spends several minutes on that particular kiss. His lips are swollen when he pulls away. “Ten.”

A necklace of biting kisses brings the tally up to twenty as Judi clutches Daniel’s shoulders. He lays a trail of kisses over both shoulders and her upper chest before focusing on her breasts. By the time he actually takes a nipple into his mouth, Judi is ready to let him fuck her again and damn the consequences. 

Her belly quivers as he kisses his way down her torso and when he spreads her legs and lowers his mouth, she grabs at his head and groans. “I don’t think that counts kissing,” she gasps.

His eyes are glinting when he glances up, mouth barely skimming her. “Sure it does. I’ll even French you, if you like.” 

He breathes a stream of warm air over her flesh and she arches up with a curse. Taking that as a command, he holds her open and kisses her there, giving her his tongue just like he promised. 

Judi whimpers, getting louder the longer Daniel goes on until she stiffens and cries out. Daniel pulls away and she sinks back onto the bed and pants heavily.

“Christ Almighty,” she wheezes. “I’m not going to make it to seventy nine if you keep that up.”


End file.
